


Holding Hand

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT's Night Night
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 12:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20291629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ยอมแพ้ เขียนไงก็ไม่ดีเท่าโมเมนต์จริง ย อ ม แ พ้





	Holding Hand

สัมผัสอุ่นชื้นที่ฝ่ามือทำให้แจฮยอนต้องเหลือบมองคนตัวสูงกว่าอย่างไม่แน่ใจ บทลงโทษสุดพิสดารของรายการวิทยุวันนี้คือ ‘การจับมือกันกลับบ้าน’ ฟังดูไม่ยาก แต่ก็ไม่ง่าย เมื่อคนที่เขาต้องจับมือด้วยคือจอห์นนี่ ซอ

_ให้ตายเถอะ_

แจฮยอนขยับหมวกแค็ปในมือลงมาปิดหน้า ในห้องโดยสารของลิฟต์ที่กว้างพอให้พวกเขาซ้อมเต้นแต่ในเวลานี้กลับรู้สึกแคบแสนแคบทั้งที่ก็ไม่มีใครอื่น เขารู้สึกร้อนไปหมด ทั้งในใจ ที่ฝ่ามือที่มือใหญ่กว่าของอีกคนกุมอยู่ และใบหน้า

_ไม่ไหว อยากหายตัวไปจากตรงนี้_

“แจฮยอน” เสียงทุ้มดังอยู่ใกล้ ๆ “เขินเหรอ”

มือข้างที่ว่างขยับหมวกออกจากใบหน้า เลยได้เห็นแววตาเป็นประกายและยิ้มที่มุมปากของคนอายุมากกว่า มันน่าหมั่นไส้เสียจนแจฮยอนแอบถองศอกใส่เบา ๆ

“ไม่เขินสักหน่อย”

“ไม่จริงอะ หน้าแดงถึงหูแล้ว”

ไม่พูดเปล่า ยื่นมือมาจับติ่งหูเขาอีก แจฮยอนสะดุ้งเฮือก ปฏิกิริยาโดยอัตโนมัติคือดีดตัวออก แต่เพราะอีกฝ่ายกระชับมือข้างที่จับกันไว้แน่น เขาจึงทำได้แค่ถอยห่างออกไปไม่ถึงสองก้าว

“เขินจริง ๆ ด้วย”

“...”

_ไม่เถียงแล้ว ยอมแพ้_

เขาเบนสายตาหนีไปทางอื่น เหลือบเห็นตัวเลขในลิฟต์บอกชั้นลงไปเรื่อย ๆ ถ้าถึงชั้นล่างสุดพวกเขาก็จะได้ออกจากตึกสถานีสักที

ไม่มีคำพูดใดอีก แจฮยอนละสายตาจากตัวเล็กนั้นไปมองเสี้ยวหน้าด้านข้างของคนข้างกาย แล้วบีบมือที่ประสานกันอยู่เบา ๆ

จอห์นนี่หันมามองเขา ก่อนจะอมยิ้ม “อะไรเหรอ”

“วิ่งนะ”

“ฮะ?”

ประตูลิฟต์เปิดออก พวกเขาเห็นคนของรายการวิทยุถือโทรศัพท์รอถ่ายอยู่ก่อนแล้ว จอห์นนี่เป็นฝ่ายก้าวนำก่อนขณะที่แจฮยอนยกหมวกขึ้นบังหน้าทันที เขาอายเกินกว่าจะมองกล้องตรง ๆ สิ่งที่ทำได้คือการก้าวเร็ว ๆ ตามขายาว ๆ ของคนที่เดินนำ และภาวนาให้ตัวเองหายไปจากตรงนี้เร็ว ๆ

พอพ้นหน้าลิฟต์ไป แจฮยอนก็ก้าวเท้าให้เร็วขึ้น แล้ววิ่ง

จอห์นนี่ยังกุมมือเขาแน่น แล้วก้าวตามมาอย่างรวดเร็ว ในเวลาไม่กี่วินาทีก็มาถึงหน้าประตูใหญ่ของสถานี พ้นมุมกล้องไปแล้ว แจฮยอนรีบปล่อยมือออกทันที

_หมับ_

แต่จอห์นนี่ก็เอื้อมมาคว้าต่อเหมือนมีแม่เหล็กยึดไว้

“ปล่อยได้แล้วน่า พี่”

“จับต่อก็ไม่เห็นเป็นไรนี่ ยังไงกล้องก็ไม่เห็นอยู่แล้ว”

“ถ้ากล้องไม่ถ่ายแล้วพี่จะจับทำไมล่ะ”

“ก็อยากจับนี่ จะหน้ากล้องหรือหลังกล้องก็อยากจับมือแจฮยอนอยู่ดี”

“...”

ไม่มีคำพูดใดออกจากปากของแจฮยอนอีก เขาได้แต่เดินตามจอห์นนี่ขึ้นรถตู้ไปเงียบ ๆ โดยที่ระหว่างทาง มือทั้งสองก็ยังคงประสานกันอยู่เช่นเดิม

_อากาศมันร้อนนะพี่จอห์น… จับนาน ๆ มันจะชื้น…_ เขาได้แต่คิดในใจ แม้ในรถตู้จะเปิดแอร์เย็นฉ่ำจนความชื้นกลายเป็นความเย็นสะท้านขึ้นมาก็ตาม

แต่ท้ายที่สุด ก็ไม่มีใครยอมปล่อยมือจากกันอยู่ดี

ทั้งจอห์นนี่ที่ตั้งใจจับตั้งแต่แรก และแจฮยอนที่ละทิ้งความพยายามแกะมือใหญ่ของคนพี่ออก แล้วปล่อยให้อีกคนกุมไปอย่างสบายใจ

ถ้าเป็นไปได้ จับมือกันแบบนี้ทุกวันก็คงดี...มั้ง

แจฮยอนคิดว่าตอนนั้นเขาอาจจะเขินน้อยลงก็ได้… คิดว่านะ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> ยอมแพ้ เขียนไงก็ไม่ดีเท่าโมเมนต์จริง ย อ ม แ พ้


End file.
